Since the typical candle production process is to use the mold of candle shape, to pierce from the candlewick from beneath upward through the reserved hole of the mold, then pour in wax liquid, till the wax liquid cools down, the candlewick would condensation with wax oil to one entity, forming a candle structure with candlewick.
But the central candlewick of a typical candle is composed of a tender cotton thread which is not rigid, often, during the process of pouring wax liquid, the flowing wax liquid causes the candlewick to deviate from its correct central position. One candle with deviated axial core, during the burning process, besides being unable to evenly and correctly burn a candle from top to bottom and easy to cause drain of wax liquid, it also, due to eccentric burning, incurs a situation of deviated swing and fall, so as to cause a fire.
Next, after a candle is lighted, the melting wax liquid normally drips along the candle body down, to damage the outlook shape of a candle, causing the candle to be ugly in outlook. In particular, some unique candles in bright color and new model, through combustion, gradually turn to be scattered. It is unable to retain their beautiful outlook and is really a pity.
What is more, during these years, the environmental protection cognition has been reinforced. The smoke produced by candle combustion is not only a potential public hazard, but also harmful to human health.